


maybe they'll love it, maybe they'll hate it

by ghoultown



Series: a dad, a demon, and their son [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: But also go read the first part, Can be stand alone if needed, Dad Ryan Bergara, Demon Shane Madej, Demons, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parenthood, Shane Madej In Love, Shane Madej is not a bird, Shane Madej is not a good dad, Surprises, surprise engagement, surprise proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 18:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoultown/pseuds/ghoultown
Summary: shane is a demon. he doesn't do cute things, he's not great at being a good guy. ryan's son wants him to do something extravagant for his proposal, but it doesn't look like it's going to be easy.or, the one where ryan's son calls shane a bird and shane wants to be with ryan forever





	maybe they'll love it, maybe they'll hate it

**Author's Note:**

> oh boy, this is s'cute. hope you enjoy a lil' demon-shane-out-of-his-element because i think it's cute

Wyatt jumped up and down on the bed, waking Shane up and effectively trampling his wonderful dream about something he'd definitely need a shrink to analyze. Something... neon, bright and flashing, and very happy. Something non-demon. Ryan was changing him. Or, maybe it was fatherhood. Whatever.

"Birdddd," Wyatt whined, bouncing onto his knees and grabbing at the mess of hair splayed out on the pillow, "It's time to wake up, now. You've overslept."

"Is Dad gone?" Shane opened an eye and glanced around, "And I'm not a bird. What time is it?"

"Six!" Wyatt batted at Shane's head, causing him to clutch at the source of pain. Ryan had recently taught him how to speak his mind, but he hadn't yet understood the distinction between when to use the "I'm standing up for myself" kind and his "I need you to do what I want" kind. Wyatt recently realized that using force would get the job done. Shane couldn't be too mad. He may have instigated it.

"Good. Did you kiss him bye for me?"

"Yes, Shane," Wyatt guiltily smoothed down Shane's wings after he'd absolutely messed the feathers up by accidentally jumping on them. "You've got to wake up now so that you can propose to him. The day is passing by."

"We're not proposing yet, Wy. He's gotta be there for that part," he groaned as he pushed himself up, rolling his eyes as Wyatt wrapped himself around Shane's body to be carried out of the room. "You're smart for your age, you know that?"

"I know," Wyatt rested his chin on Shane's shoulder as the demon struggled to get out of the bed with an extra 50 pounds around his neck, "This is exciting."

"Huh, I didn't know you felt excitement. You're like a robot child." Shane carried him to the kitchen before setting him in the booster seat in his chair, "So, what's the plan, boss? You're the cute one. You know more about this shit."

"Nickle in the jar. And art is first, always. It's more important." Wyatt looked over the supplies he'd forced Shane to buy over the weekend and sighed, shaking his head. "It'll have to do."

Shane had to take a deep breath and get his bearings. Collaborating with this kid was a lot. "Alright, I'll take it. Grab some paper and we can make some letters. Unless you've got a better idea."

"I've got a plan," Wyatt picked up a pair of neon safety scissors in his tiny 6-year-old hand, a bottle of glue in the other. "Follow my lead."

"You're terrifying," Shane said honestly, picking his pair up with reluctant hands.

Things did not go to plan. Such is to be expected of a demon and his kind-of son, no matter how much of a genius one or the other is.

Shane, covered in glitter (his empty soul, wherever it was, was aching) and trying to contain Wyatt so that he wouldn't get more glitter on the table (to the kid, glitter was like crack). Shane tried to understand how he was putting so much effort into something he thought would be so easy - something so trivial as a promise to promise a lifetime. But it was to no avail, and after awhile, they were almost finishing the last letters when the door open and a very tired Ryan stepped into the door.

Shane froze as Ryan sighed and leaned on the door frame with his eyes closed. Wyatt looked up and his eyes sparkled as he looked at the demon whose face was more sparkly than the heavens itself.

"Wyatt..." Shane whispered under his breath. "Don't make a sound. He can't see you if he can't hear you."

"That makes no sense," Wyatt whispered back.

Shane slowly wrapped an arm around Wyatt's waist, sliding down to hide under the table. Ryan would take a shower before he would come looking for them. Wyatt wriggled in his hold, reaching up and grasping the edge of the table.

"Wyatt - "

"Dad! Will you marry us!"

Ryan opened his eyes and looked over. He tried to take in the sight before him, maybe make sense of it all, that maybe Wyatt had watched another one of Shane's guilty pleasure soap operas and he'd gotten the whole 'marry us' thing from that, but the blush on Shane's face and the glittery letters on their dining room table that almost spelled WILL YOU MARRY ME and Ryan wondered if he should laugh or cry.

Shane groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor, almost pouting, as Wyatt jumped from his arms and wrapped himself around his father's right leg.

"Shane..." Ryan said as he stepped out from the basket of Wyatt's arms and legs and gently brushed his fingers across the face of his favorite demon in the world, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I was... like, gonna do this whole thing, or whatever," Shane said, totally not feeling like he was a failure, wanting to pretend like it wasn't a big deal. His eyes flickered seamlessly to black and back again as he looked away. "And I tried to do a good thing for you, and I never do good things, so I guess this is why. I'm better at being the worst."

"I came home early to spend time with my two favorite men on the planet," Ryan lifted Wyatt up to rest on his hip as he swiped his thumbs under Shane's eyes. Shane pushed his hands away, stubborn even when embarrassed. "I was definitely surprised. You're great at being good. Can I have the ring?"

"I think I'm supposed to kneel..." Shane sniff-laughed as he dug in his pocket. "Isn't that the way humans do things?"

"We're breaking all the rules today," Ryan kissed his cheek and held out his hand for Shane, "Ring me."

"You're gonna marry us." Wyatt piped up, nuzzling his nose into Ryan's neck.

"Yes, certainly am." Ryan beamed and looked at the beautiful band Shane and Wyatt had picked out, "Perfect. Let's go take a nap."

"But..." Shane gestured to the mess that was on his shirt and the table, but Ryan just leaned in and kissed him, giving him a look before lifting Wyatt up in his arms and using his ringed hand to gently grab onto Shane's wrist.

"We can clean that up later. I just need some time with my fiance and my son."

____

Shane passed out soon after they hit the mattress, and Ryan just laid and enjoyed his family, combing his fingers through Wyatt's hair and running his hand up and down Shane's back, in between the space that separated his wings, which draped over the sides of the bed like a duvet. Wyatt had really worn him out - he was snoring and his entire body was limp as it laid out across Ryan's legs, his head in his lap. Wyatt laid under his arm, too excited to go to sleep, on-and-off babbling about wedding plans.

"Wy, who do I love?" He sighed out with a soft smile.

"Me," Wyatt yawned.

"Who do you love?" Ryan closed his eyes and let his head fall back into the soft pillows.

"You," he said, tiredly.

"And who does Bird love?"

"Us!" Wyatt curled up underneath Shane's wing, playing with the feathers that lay there. Shane made a content noise.

Ryan smiled and kissed Wyatt's head, "That's right."

"M'not a bird," Shane murmured, seemingly in his sleep.


End file.
